


Colour

by vclkyries



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Han x Leia, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars original trilogy - Freeform, han solo x Leia organa, hanleia, star wats fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where you can't see colour until you see your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

Leia was only a normal human. 

She was no more special than any other human and the only thing that differed her was her mandatory title. Princess Leia Organa. She was part of the galactic senate but she had big dreams beyond that.

All she dreamed of was to see colour. 

She wished to see the red in a rose. She wished to see the blue in a sky. She wished to see the green in a tree. 

You met the one that was for you and only for you and that was the day your life would brighten from full blacks and greys to greens and yellows and reds and more. 

As a child, Leia would always ask;

"What does colour look like?"

Her mother would only smile and say;

"You don't see it, you feel it." 

She never truly understood but she accepted the answer as it was because she would know soon enough.

This was when she was 9 years old. A hopeful young soul with her two loving parents. She had met so many people and strived to meet people for she so dearly wanted to acquire this feeling of colour. 

At age 19, she felt as if she would never be able to see this. It was getting too late. She would have to live in a dull colourless world. 

She had lost hope in herself and she was reckless. She no longer cared and her days were moving slowly from one thing to the next... Well as much as you can for the leader of a rebellion. 

Her life was so devoid of colour and love where she found her self becoming more like the droids that served her. 

That is until she met an annoying, sarcastic, half witted, scruffy looking nerf herder. 

Um, I mean, Han Solo. The smuggler. 

***

On Luke Skywalker's orders, she boarded the piece of junk and awaited the captain who according to Luke was "getting caught up in something". 

"Close the door Chewie!" Somebody yelled from the entrance of the ship.

She felt a wave of electricity pass through her body and her breath hitched.

A tall dark haired man made his way quickly through the ship and to the front. She didn't catch a glimpse of his face but she felt something within her self.

Quickly, she stood up and made her way to the front of the ship where the man sat.

"Ahem."

The man turned around and went wide eyed as did she.

Flash. 

Colour began seeping into the walls of the ship, the buttons on the panels and the eyes of her soulmate. 

"H-hello." He coughed out blinking and beginning to stand up. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Leia." She blushed nervously.

"Well Leia, I'm Han." He whispered before approaching her.

Before she could protest, their lips were attached and her heart was racing. Her entire body was screaming 'YES!' and she let herself fall into the arms of this mysterious, handsome stranger.


End file.
